


The Cat's Meow

by kenim



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenim/pseuds/kenim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart leaves his ass of a cat with Barry Allen while he's off traveling through time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

> I saw an idea like this on Tumblr a few weeks (months) ago and I don't know who posted it, but the inspiration for this drabble goes to them! Please enjoy!
> 
> *Note: I am very much a cat person. ;)

Even now Barry couldn't quite remember how he had come to be responsible for the pint-sized, devil's spawn that sat curled on his favourite chair in the living room. A few month's ago Leonard Snart had appeared at his doorstep, much to the resident's dismay, with the grey cat perched on his shoulder and a bag of supplies tucked under his arm. “Hey Scarlet, I'm calling in a favour.”

 

“I think we're even, Snart.”

 

“Yeah, well, let's just settle a future score then.” Barry hadn't bothered to argue- He knew better than to waste his breath. However, looking back, he wished he had put up some sort of fight. As soon as Leonard left, after a few instructions that seemed comical coming from him of all people, the damned cat had lost it's mind.

 

It was, not appropriately named, Angel. She was missing an eye, her tail was chopped in half, and she had a rather long list of medical problems.

 

And she hated Barry with a passion he hadn't even encountered from the meta-humans locked away in STAR Labs. 

 

Although, to be fair, Angel didn't care much for Joe, Wally or Iris, either.  
She spent her days spitting and hissing at anyone who got too close, and hiding around the house. Her favourite pastime seemed to be sitting under the couch, waiting for Barry to walk by, and then darting out and nipping his ankles. 

 

Another favourite hobby of hers was to stare at Barry for a disconcerting amount of time, eye wide and fur shaking, and then, without word, hiss and take-off running. 

 

Barry had to feed her wet food at least twice a week or she would go on a hunger strike. She would position herself in front of her filled-to-the-brim food dish and yowl as loud as she could, parading through the house with a dramatic flair that seemed befitting to her.

 

She also had long, grey fur, which required a biweekly brushing. All Barry had to say on that matter was thank goodness he healed quickly.

 

Once Angel had taken residence on Barry's bed when he was out, and when he went to lie down she had jumped up hissing, fur raising. The young superhero decided to sleep on the couch that night- He'd already dealt with King Shark, no need to bother himself with Queen Bitch.

 

She required a daily dose of medicine for all the things that riddled her. Most days she inhaled her breakfast with out noticing the pill buried within, but occasionally she nosed it off to the side and Barry had to chase her around the house- He thought being the Flash would make catching an angry cat and force-feeding it a pill a bit easier. He had never been more wrong in his life.

 

He hated the cat in return, and found himself wishing Snart would just come back for it. If they were trying to stop an evil tyrant from taking over the world, they might as well have one on their side.

 

He'd considered trying to shove it off on someone else a few times, but knew no one would be stupid enough to go for it. He was jealous of Caitlin, who'd promised to take care of Mick's pet, a red beta fish named Mr. Bubble. She taught the thing to swim through a hoop, and brought it to work with her five times now. It was a damn fish but it and Caitlin got along far better than Barry and this four-legged demon ever would.

 

Or so he thought.

 

The day came when Zoom was back, bartering Wally's life for the Flash's speed. And he had consented. Wally was his brother, in some weird way, and Barry's family would be devastated if something happened to him. Better to lose a superpower than to lose a life, Barry told himself, his legs burning as he ran on the treadmill.

 

The world was silent after Zoom rushed out with Caitlin in tow. Barry had run to the door, heart, legs, mind screaming at him. But there was nothing he could do. He was just human. He was back to being just Barry Allen.

 

Joe had taken Wally home, and Barry walked with Iris, saying nothing. When they stepped through the threshold Joe was waiting for them, asking a thousand questions, both West's trying to make Barry feel better, get him to talk about it. He didn't even know what to say.

 

He ran to his room as quickly as he could, which seemed painfully slow.  
Barry sat on the edge of his bed, having closed and locked the door behind him, and put his head in his hands. The tears came, his body wracking with the sobs he forced to be silent. He felt fur against his head, and a tongue as rough as sandpaper against his brow.

 

He opened his eyes to see the blue one of Angel's starring back at him.   
Tentatively he lowered a hand to scratch behind her ears, and she started purring. She rubbed against Barry's cheek, his tears dampening her fur slightly, though she didn't seem to care in the least. She just continued her purring, kneading Barry's lap and tickling his cheeks with her stump of a tail.

 

“You're a weird cat, Angel.” He said through the tears, running his fingers through her fur. She meowed in turn, stretching up and rubbing her back against the underside of Barry's chin.


End file.
